The discordance between an individual's circadian rhythm and the day-night cycle after traveling across time zones, better known as “jet lag,” is well known and documented. This discordance is a result in the rapid change of the day-night cycle timing without adequate time for the individual's circadian rhythm to adjust to the new timing. However, it is increasingly evident that the individual's circadian rhythm can be preconditioned prior to travel so as to mitigate the jet lag of the individual. Additionally, evidence increasingly demonstrates that certain types of activity, e.g. physical activity, mental activity, peak at different periods during the circadian cycle. Accordingly, there is a benefit to syncing one's circadian cycle such that these peak periods coincide with a known event that would benefit from such syncing, e.g. aligning the circadian rhythm to peak physical activity performance at the same time as an athletic event, or syncing peak mental performance to coincide with an academic test. However, such systems as are presently available are imprecise and require significant control by the individual to be useful on a frequent basis. Additionally, such systems require the individual to begin preconditioning with sufficient time in advance of the future event so as to adjust the circadian rhythm of the individual without exceeding a maximum circadian shift in a given day. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that is capable of identifying future events requiring or benefitting from the preconditioning of the individual's circadian rhythm and determining a preconditioning schedule accordingly.